There are a variety of tools available today for cutting media such as paper, plastics, cardboard, and the like, the most common tools being scissors and utility knives. Some of the drawback of scissors and utility knives include exposed cutting edges and in some designs, there may be a pointed end that can inadvertently hurt someone if the scissor or utility knife is mishandled.
While scissors and utility knives are commonplace, those skilled in the art have designed new and useful cutting devices. For example, 3M Company sells a Scotch® Paper Cutter for cutting numerous types of media, including, but not limited to, gift-wrapping paper.
There remains a need for new types of cutting devices.